Wild Animal Story 2
Cast: *Sheriff Woody - Banjo the Woodpile Cat *Buzz Lightyear - Kion (The Lion Guard) *Mr. Potato Head - Brer Rabbit (The Adventures of Brer Rabbit) *Slinky Dog - Bacon (A Movie of Eggs) *Rex - Ferdinand (Huevocartoon) *Hamm - Beshte (The Lion Guard) *Bo Peep - Mrs. Brisby (The Secret of NIMH) *Sarge - Lucky (101 Dalmatians; 1961) *Sarge's Soliders - Dalmatian Puppies (101 Dalmatians; 1961) *Andy Davis - Scamp (Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure) *Mrs. Davis - Lady (Lady and the Tramp; 1955) *Baby Molly Davis - Mungo the Mongoose (Jungle Cubs) *Buster - Max (The Secret Life of Pets) *Mrs. Potato Head - Sister Mongoose (The Adventures of Brer Rabbit) *Al - Rattlesnake Jake (Rango) and Ignatius (Krypto the Superdog) *Jessie - Fuli (The Lion Guard) *Stinky Pete - Kai (Kung Fu Panda 3) *Bullseye - Khumba *Squeeze Toy Alien Trio - Chavo, Quico and Junior (El Chavo: The Animated Series) *Wheezy - Ono (The Lion Guard) *Barrel of Monkeys - Monkeys (The Jungle Cubs' Movie) *Etch - Hyrax (The Lion Guard) *Mr. Shark - Steven (101 Dalmatians: The Series) *Bo Peep's Sheep - Lambs (The Crippled Lamb; 2000) *Mike - Lucky (Webkinz) *Troikas - Crows (Dumbo; 1941) *Rocky Gibraltar - Alebrije (The Legend of the Nahuala) *Zurg - Nigel (Rio) *Trash Can Toys - Plankton's Relatives (Spongebob Squarepants) *Crazy Critters - Minions (Despicable Me) *Geri the Cleaner - Scoutsmater Lumpus (Camp Lazlo) *Barbie Dolls - Various Animals *Tour Guide Barbie - Poppy (Trolls) *Utility Belt Buzz - Felix (Webkinz; 2016) *Young Emily - Claudette (Alpha and Omega series) *Older Emily - Fox (Skunk Fu!) *Rock 'Em Sock 'Em Robots - Cecil and Arthur (Jungle Cubs) *Amy - Hissy (Puppy Dog Pals) *Amy's Barbie Doll 1 - Eugenie (Zip Zip) *Flik (in Outtakes) - Todd (Best Pals Hand Time) *Heimlich (in Outtakes) - Tommy (Best Pals Hand Time) *Amy's Barbie Doll 2 - Susie (Zip Zip) Scenes: #Opening Credits/Kion's Mission #Banjo's Lost Hat/It's Max! #Banjo's Tail Gets Ripped #Banjo Meets Ono/Catnapped #"Big Bad Rattlesnake Jake" #The Roundup Gang #"Banjo's Roundup" #Banjo Nearly Loses His Ripped Tail #Crossing the Road #Arrival of Scoutsmaster Lumpus/At Ignatius' Wild Animal Barn #Feline Switch/The Animals' Aisle #Rattlesnake Jake's Plot #Fuli's Story ("When She Loved Me") #Into the Vents #To the Rescue!/Banjo Stays #Battle with Nigel #The End of Rattlesnake Jake #Banjo V.S. Kai/Saving Fuli #Welcome Home #End Credits Songs: *Song at the opening credits - "Himno de Tigres UANL" *Rattlesnake Jake and Ignatius - "Big Bad Kenge" from (The Lion Guard: The Bite of Kenge) Movie Used: *Toy Story 2 (1999) Clips from Movies/TV Shows used: *Banjo the Woodpile Cat (1979) *The Lion Guard 1: Return to the Roar (2015) *The Lion Guard (2016-2019) *The Lion Guard 2: The Rise of Scar (2017) *The Lion Guard 3: Battle for the Pride Lands (2019) *The Adventures of Brer Rabbit (2006) *A Movie of Eggs (2006) *Another Movie of Eggs and a Chichen (2009) *Huevos: Little Rooster's Egg-celent Adventure (2015) *Huevocartoon (2001-2015) *The Secret of NIMH 1 (1982) *The Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to the Rescue (1998) *101 Dalmatians 1 (1961) *101 Dalmatians 2: Patch's London Adventure (2003) *101 Dalmatians: The Series (1997-1999) *101 Dalmatian Street (2019-) *Lady and the Tramp 1 (1955) *Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure (2001) *Jungle Cubs (1996-1998) *The Jungle Cubs' Movie (2006) *The Secret Life of Pets 1 (2016) *The Secret Life of Pets 2 (2019) *Rango (2011) *Krypto the Superdog (2005-2006) *Kung Fu Panda 3 (2016) *Khumba (2014) *El Chavo (2006-2014) *The Crippled Lamb (2000) *The Webkinz Movie (2012) *Webkinz 2: Ghostly Host (2015) *Trick or Webkinz (2015) *Webkinz Valentine's Day (2016) *Webkinz (2016-) *The Webkinz Christmas Carol (2016) *Easter Webkinz (2017) *Webkinz 3: Furrier Moment (2019) *Dumbo 1 (1941) *The Legend of the Nahuala (2007) *The Legend of the Crying Woman (2011) *The Legend of the Mummies (2014) *The Legend of Chupacabras (2016) *The Legend of the Black Charro (2018) *Rio 1 (2011) *Rio 2 (2014) *Spongebob Squarepants (1999-) *The Spongebob Squarepants Movie (2004) *Minions 1 (2015) *Minions 2: The Rise of Gru (2020) *Camp Lazlo (2005-2008) *Ratatouille (2007) *Party Central (2014) *Trolls 1 (2016) *Trolls Holiday (2017) *Trolls 2: World Tour (2020) *Alpha and Omega 1 (2010) *Alpha and Omega 2: A Howl-iday Adventure (2013) *Alpha and Omega 3: The Great Wolf Games (2014) *Alpha and Omega 4: The Legend of Saw Tooth (2014) *Alpha and Omega 5: Family Vacation (2015) *Alpha and Omega 6: Dino Digs (2016) *Alpha and Omega 7: The Big Fureeze (2016) *Alpha and Omega 8: Journey to Bear Kingdom (2018) *Skunk Fu! (2007-2008) *Puppy Dog Pals (2017-) *Playtime with Puppy Dog Pals (2018) *Zip Zip (2014-2016) *Best Pals Hand Time 1: The Movie (2007) *Best Pals Hand Time: Ready 2 Go to a Vacation (2010) *Best Pals Hand Toons (2013-2016) *The Best Pals Hand Time Christmas Special (2013) *The Best Pals Hand Time Halloween Special (2014) *The Best Pals Hand Toons Valentine's Day Special (2015) *The Best Pals Hand Toons Easter Special (2016) *Best Pals Hand Shorts (2017) *The Best Pals Hand Show (2017-) *The Best Pals Hand Show: Thanksgiving Day (2017) *The Best Pals Hand Movie (2018) *Cow and Chicken (1997-1999) *I Am Weasel (1997-2000) *An All Dogs Christmas Carol (1998) *The Tigger Movie (2000) *Romeo and Juliet: Sealed with a Kiss (2006) *The Land Before Time IX: Journey to Big Water (2002) *The Lion King 1 (1994) Audio used from: *31 Minutes: Titirilquen's XXXIV Song Festival *Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted (2012) *Teacher's Pet: The Movie (2004) Gallery: Bill-banjo-480x320.png|Banjo the Woodpile Cat as Woody Kion-in-The-Lion-Guard.jpg|Kion as Buzz Lightyear Brer Rabbit (2006).jpg|Brer Rabbit as Mr. Potato Head Bacon.jpg|Bacon as Slinky Dog Ferdinand (Huevocartoon).jpg|Ferdinand as Rex Beshte lion guard.png|Beshte as Hamm Mrs. Brisby.png|Mrs. Brisby as Bo Peep Lucky (101 Dalmatians; 1961).jpg|Lucky as Sarge Dalmatian Puppies.jpg|The Dalmatian Puppies as Sarge's Soldiers Scamp-0.jpg|Scamp as Young Andy Davis Lady.jpg|Lady as Mrs. Davis Mungo the Mongoose.jpg|Mungo the Mongoose as Baby Molly Davis Max-3.jpg|Max as Buster Sister Mongoose.jpg|Sister Mongoose as Mrs. Potato Head Rattlesnake Jake.jpg|Rattlesnake Jake Ignatius.jpg|and Ignatius as Al Fuliprofile.png|Fuli as Jessie Kai icon.png|Kai as Stinky Pete Khumba.jpg|Khumba as Bullseye Chavo, Quico and Junior.jpg|Chavo, Quico and Junior as the Squeeze Toy Alien Trio Ono.jpeg|Ono as Wheezy Category:TheWildAnimal13 Category:Toy Story 2 Movie Parodies Category:Toy Story 2 Movie Spoofs Category:Toy Story 2 Movie Spoof Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs Category:Toy Story Movies Category:Toy Story Parody Movies Category:Toy Story Spoofs Category:Toy Story Movie Spoofs Category:Toy Story parodies Category:Toy Story Movies Spoofs Category:Toy Story Movie Spoof Category:Toy Story Movie Parodies